The Golden Goose of Konoha!
by SeashoreMallow01
Summary: "Nante? Naruto what did you do!" yelled Sakura. A funny and cute little story using all the young Konaha ninja we all know and love.


**A/N: I got this idea when I was reading through an old fary tale book I had since I was little and came accross a story called the Golden Goose. I thought, "How funny would it be if I applied this story to the Naruto characters?" :D And so the story began.**

**To those who might know the fary tale I hope you like my re-telling of it ;)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Golden Goose or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Golden Goose of Konoha!<strong>

Once upon a time there was a simple boy named Naruto; who liked to train a lot every day so he could become stronger. One day he was walking along a path through the woods of the Leaf Village when he came across a golden goose.

"Ehhh! A Golden Goose!" he said with astonishment.

Then he looked from left, to right, and around to see if he could see the owner but there was no one around. He knew this goose was too important to be left alone so he picked it up and tucked it under his arm.

As he was walking along through the Leaf Village trying to figure out what to do, he met up with a familiar group of girls. One had pink hair and gorgeous green eyes, the other had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and the quiet shy one had black hair and beautiful white lavender eyes.

"Hello Sakura-**chan**!" Naruto said to the pink haired girl with a huge grin on his face.

"Umm…Hhello Nnaruto-kun" said the shy one already noticing him before anyone else.

Then Sakura, out of pure annoyance to the way he said her name, punched him in the back. As soon as she did she tumbled to the ground with him. Her hand was stuck to his back!

"Nante? Naruto what did you do!" yelled Sakura.

Finally the yellow haired girl spoke. "Naruto I can't believe it! You have such poor hygiene!"

"Hey! For your information, I bathed! Plus, I don't know what is going on either! I just noticed this golden goose is stuck to my arm too!" Naruto said in a whiny voice.

At this point all the girls turned their head to look at the odd bird in Naruto's arm; noticing it for the first time. The yellow haired girl's eyes widened and said, "Ooo! It has golden feathers!" and abruptly went to go grab one. As she quickly reached out her arm she accidentally touched Sakura's arm and found herself stuck.

"Look at what you did now Ino Pig!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't you start with me! Billboard Brow!" Ino said.

The girls continued to argue pulling poor Naruto around like a sack of potatoes.

Then the blue haired girl quietly said, "Umm…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…umm…could you please, stop fighting? You are…"

Before she could say another word a white dog came charging at her, and she turned herself around when she heard the loud thumps on the ground and the continuous barking. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Akamaru No!" but it was too late; the dog's jump had pushed her back towards Ino. Now her back was stuck to Ino's side.

"Oh, that's just great!" Ino said sarcastically.

"I suggest we go report this situation to Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! Oba-chan will know what to do!" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto since we have no other option than to follow you, I guess you will have to lead the way" Sakura said.

"He, he," chuckled Naruto as he walked along with a huge grin on his face at the thought of girls following **him** around instead of his rival Sasuke.

As they kept walking through the village people kept giving them stares much like the white dog that was following them. Head cocked to the side and eyes bewildered. In fact, the dog was so distracted that he did not notice that his master was close.

"Come on Akamaru! It's just a bath! I promise it will be quick;" said the boy.

The dog's head snapped up and he ran forward in a desperate attempt to escape his master's clutches. In his hurry he collided with the blue haired girl's leg. Now Akamaru's left side of his head was stuck to her thigh.

His master ran towards them with a look of astonishment and then asked the blue haired girl, "Hinata what's going on? How come you are all bunched up together like that?"

"Kiba-kun…umm…well…I quite don't know;" said Hinata slightly red in embarrassment.

"Oh, well" said Kiba shrugging his shoulders; "Akamaru you are **still** coming with me!" As he went to go grab his dog's collar, he did not notice that his leg had touched Akamaru's side, and anyways grabbed his collar. When Kiba tried to pull Akamaru away from Hinata he noticed he was now in the same dilemma as everyone else in the conga line; stuck in an awkward position unable to pull away.

"Just great!" shouted Kiba in frustration.

* * *

><p>As they kept on walking, Kiba kept shouting and darting his eyes everywhere to see if he could find someone to help. When all of the sudden as they were passing a wooden dojo he spotted just that person. It was a young boy in a green spandex suit and bushy eyebrows training on a wooden mannequin. Kiba then said, "Lee! Come on man! See if you can pull me off! We're all stuck!"<p>

Lee looked at over at the crazy line with surprise and awe. Then with a fist in the air and eyes sparkling in determination said, "Rock Lee never backs away from a challenge! I will take the time to cherish this moment with the power of youth! Guy sensei I shall make you proud!" Then he went over to Kiba and grabbed his arm and pulled with all his might. Unfortunately, he only gained to push everyone towards him a little and getting stuck as well. With eyes welling up with tears he said, "I have failed you Guy sensei! It seems I was not strong enough! I am not worthy to be your student!"

"Aw, man! Great!" said Kiba quite irritated.

* * *

><p>Naruto just kept walking; completely ignoring the entourage that continued to build itself behind him. His goal was the Hokage's office, and nothing and no one were going to prevent him from getting there, not even his favorite food, ramen; at least, not while his friends depended on him. So, he marched on, pulling the tremendous weight behind him forward with amazing resolve.<p>

* * *

><p>A girl with black hair done up in two buns and a pink shirt was inside an artillery store when she spotted the odd line of shouts and screams that were causing such a ruckus. Then her eyes caught the shimmering green spandex suit that only belonged to two people in the whole village; her sensei and her teammate Lee. She then marched towards her teammate furiously holding her hands in fists ready throw a blow and said, "Lee! What are you up to now! This better not be one of those many weird training exercises!"<p>

"Eeekk! Tenten! I am afraid you have it all wrong!" said Lee nervously.

"Well then let go!" said Tenten.

"I can't!"

"Fine! I will make you let go!"

"Umm…Tenten I would not do that if I were…"

But Lee was cut off as the girl threw a punch at his face and found her fist stuck to his poor red cheek.

* * *

><p>This time, as they were harshly passing in front of the Hyuga household, they were met with a boy with lavender white eyes and long black hair who just happened to be Hinata's cousin. At the sight of this rather embarrassing display he said, "Hinata-sama what is the meaning of this! It is not proper for a Hyuga to behave oneself in this manner!"<p>

"Sorry Neji nii-san;" said Hinata, now even redder than before.

Then his eyes caught the other two sorry bunch at the end of the line; who just happened to be his teammates.

"Lee! Tenten! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Haha...Hey Neji! It seems we are stuck in this situation." said Tenten nervously.

"Oh please! That's not possible!" said Neji arrogantly.

Then he went to grab Tenten's arm in order to pull them off. Completely avoiding the warning shouts coming from his teammates he found himself just like the rest.

Tenten was about to say something, when Neji said with an irritated face "Don't say a word!" and quickly shut her mouth.

* * *

><p>As they near the Hokage's office, they pass by two boys. One is a lazy genius who loves playing shogi named Shikamaru and the other is his best friend Choji who loves food and snaps at anyone who calls him fat.<p>

Ino, quickly recognizing her teammates says "Hey you two stop standing around and come help me out of this!"

Choji, munching on a bag of barbecue chips, then says, "So what do you think we should do Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighs and says, "How troublesome. But I suppose going to the Hokage is the best thing anyway. Let them handle it. Let's go Choji; we have work to do anyway."

"Yum…gobble…Okay Shikamaru!" said Choji with his mouth full of chips.

"Hey! Where are you two going? Shikamaru? Choji? You guys better not leave me! Hey! I'm talking to you two!" said Ino desperately.

"Shut up already Ino! Geesh you are so annoying!" said Sakura.

"What? Look who's talking!"

"Ino you better not bring up what I think you are going to bring up!"

"Or what? You'll blind me with that forehead of yours!"

At this point Sakura and Ino continued to keep on fighting, while poor Hinata had no other choice but to get dragged along with their pullings and yankings. You could barely even hear her, "Guys, please stop fighting, you're- Ouch- starting to hurt me- Ouch- please…Owie."

* * *

><p>From a distance there was another dark and covered up figure looking down at the spectacle from a tree. His name was Shino, and he was Hinata's and Kiba's teammate. He already knew of the situation when his bugs did not return to report on his teammate's whereabouts; so instead he decided to just watch and wait patiently from a tree until the matter was solved.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon they approached the Hokage's tower; but the Leaf Village Hokage, Tsunade, was currently dealing with another disturbing problem.<p>

Currently standing before her was one of Konoha's greatest ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. However, this ninja was cursed with the burden of seriousness; a burden so heavy that he had once never been known to laugh. It had been medically proven that those who laugh more live longer. And to Sasuke it was imperative that he live long in order to bring his clan, his family, justice.

Sasuke had expressed this worry to his sensei, Kakashi, who in turn told the Hokage. All which led to the Hokage bringing in the best comedians and clowns the Fire Nation could offer; but none could make the stoic Uchiha laugh.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard a bunch of loud and mixed sounds coming from outside; as did Kakashi and Sasuke.

When they looked outside from Tsunade's window they saw Naruto holding a Golden Goose and dragging most of the rookie nine behind him. All of the ones who were following him were running, kicking, screaming, shouting, crying out for help, and performing all sorts of other antics to free themselves from their condition. While Naruto just kept walking forward like there was nothing behind him in the first place!

Tsunade and Kakashi both burst out laughing! Saying stuff like, "This is just like Naruto to do something like this!"

In fact, they were so busy laughing and looking down at Naruto that they did not hear or see the serious Uchiha actually laugh a little and smile.

When Tsunade and Kakashi finally stopped laughing, and looked around, they noticed that Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had left the office and met up with Naruto and his entourage at the main hallway.<p>

"Oi! Sasuke! Is Oba-chan Tsunade in her office?" yelled Naruto.

"Hai."

"Naruto…." Sasuke's face twisted in disgust at the words about to come out of his mouth; but nevertheless he said them.

"Arrigato dobe!"

"Ehhhh!" said Naruto in surprise.

Sasuke just walked away with a "Humph" and serious face.

"Man I don't get you!" replied Naruto with a pout on his face; and with that he stormed into poor Tsunade's office.

As Sasuke walked through the Leaf Village, he let his mind wonder, and he noticed that as long as Naruto was around, and willing to make a fool of himself, that he, Sasuke Uchiha, would live a much longer life than expected. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys liked the story! :D**

**For those who know the Fary Tale...Yes I made Sasuke the Princess of the story but it was the only way it fit!...lol :D**

**Anyways, if you have the time, reviews are most welcome please :D**


End file.
